Everything you wanted to know about Byakuran
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: A more-or-less crack list of Byakuran's traits and quirks. Contain 10051 if you read well. Suggestions for categories would be loved! This list will be upgraded perodically. As of now this is version 0.1.


**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Slight 10051  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Crack!  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>N/A  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a disturbed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Yo! Out of pure boredom and after reading a few 'Everything you wanted to know about...' I decided to make a list of (Crack?) quirks and traits and thoughts about Byakuran as I see fit. And if you are attentive in reading, you will find 10051, tee-hee!

BEWARE, THIS LIST IS UNIQUE TO ME AND IS EXCLUSIVE TO MY OWN VERSION OF BYAKURAN, WHICH MAY DIFFER FROM OTHER AUTHOR'S BYAKURANS.

I will upgrade this upon requests. If you have any suggestions for new categories, tell them and I will add them to the list. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Everything you wanted to know all about Byakuran!<strong>

_**UPDATE no.1: Category 'Job' is expanded and the category 'Childhood' is added!**_

**-FOOD-**

1. He has an incredible sweet tooth and is able to devour copious amounts of junk food, especially sugared food.

2. His favourite sweet is marshmallows, no matter which size or color they came in.

3. Hot chocolate is his tea.

4. Contrary to popular belief, he does devour regular food, but very rarely in the presence of other people.

5. He finds certain food perfect for kinky situations, such as bananas, melted chocolate, marshmallows and some certain other foods.

**-PHYSICAL-**

1. He is a albino. And he's proud to be. That, and it does help in giving him a eerie look at the right time in the right situation.

2. Under all that thick and loose clothes, he is truly attractive, lithe and thin.

3. There is two giant almost perfectly mirrored scars on his back, sitting on his shoulder blades, and he is surprisingly being secretive about them, despite being thrilled at the fact that he has deadly angelic wings and able to grow them from the scars on his back.

4. He's very deceptive physically. He may be lean and very thin, but he has enough physical power to tear through someone, quite literally.

5. He always kept his nails well-groomed. He won't cry if one of his nail broke, through.

6. He is quite tall, and he uses that among others traits to intimidate peoples.

7. He had many strangers asking him if his eyes are for real. What's wrong with having purple eyes?

8. That tattoo on his right cheek, just below his eye, was the combined result of a drunken night and of a challenge he lost to Shou-chan a long time ago, when they were mere buddies and lovers in the university. It doesn't bother him through; his Shou-chan has surprisingly good taste in choosing the tattoo.

9. He smells like marshmallow and vanilla; probably an result of eating too much marshmallows. However, he also has an scent of blood on him that is only noticeable only by these who pay attention to his scent. He supposed it was how Shou-chan has begun to doubt that he is being honest with him each time he had offered a excuse for his tardiness when he has gone out to his "business".

10. He never got a single cavities since he was born. And his teeth is just as white as his hair.

11. He has a whole gadget of vanilla-scented mouth washer, vanilla-scented toothpaste, vanilla-savoured and scented dental floss, and several kind of toothbrushes in his bathroom, but never mentioned it neither was been caught using any of it by Shou-chan.

12. His closet size is just like everyone else's- expect that most of his clothes in there are white, and that his clothes are being constantly replaced because of his accidental "overexcitement" when dealing with traitors and to-be-victims. Blood is a bitch to get rid of, so it's easier to buy new clothes.

**-PERSONALITY-**

1. He is very cold-hearted and extremely sadistic, although his Shou-chan was the only one who's able to reach whatever's left of his humanity.

2. He is insane, psychopathic and past any hopes of redemption; he knows it and takes full pride in it.

3. He loves the color white. So much. Because it is the easiest color to stain.

4. He scares the crap out of anyone who knew his true personality. And he enjoys it.

6. When going out, when he encounters a new person, he always mask his true self behind a veil of a overly cheerful and carefree facade.

7. He is creepy. Very creepy. Half the time it came naturally to him; the other half he has done it on purpose.

8. Contrary to certain rumours, he is NOT a pedophile. He won't lower himself to that level, and if he finds the person that spread the rumour he is going to kill him.

**-GOALS-**

1. He only cares about three thing: Completing the tri-ni-set; become a god, and Shoichi Irie.

2. He loves the idea of having utter and complete total control. Completing the tri-ni-set would surely help him.

3. He knows Shou-chan would be a formable threat to him and his goals once he recovered his memory, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy one of his most precious possession. He is willing to let the others do this, as long as he could complete the tri-ni-set; as that means once he became a god, he could reverse Shou-chan's death and have him at his side.

4. He planned to make a nearly-white world when he has the power to do so.

5. To destroy all major threats, excluding Shou-chan.

**-QUIRKS-**

1. Byakruan always stubbornly adds the suffix '-kun' to everyone's name, with the possible exception of a few such as Shou-chan, whom he holds a rather strong attachment to.

2. He plays a lot with his marshmallow and uses them as peons when plotting an attack by using strategic places.

3. He is fond of physical contract between himself and Shou-chan.

4. He has the habit to lap at the blood on his fingers when he kills.

5. If he can help it, he will wear white as much as possible and make almost everything white, aside from a few color of choices.

6. He loves to bother his employees, especially Shou-chan. He is not above of making a false fire alarm just to see his employees trample each other in their haste to leave the building.

7. He often loses when playing "CHOICE" with Shou-chan, but most of his loss was been done on purpose. Although, if he actually tried to beat Shou-chan in these battles, he'd probably lose most of them; it is Shou-chan's game after all; he is the creator, so it is only natural that Shou-chan would be the best one at it.

**-JOB-**

1. He is the self-proclaimed boss of the mafia group Milleflore.

2. He is not above using intimidating tactics to gain control on his followers.

3. He never liked to do paperwork and deluges most of it to Shou-chan. In Shou-chan's absence, he simply gets someone else to do it. There are rare moment where he does it himself, and when it does, then the paperwork he's currently working on is of the upermost importance.

4. His office is pristine white. He finds it makes blood stand out even more when he finishes off an... daily torture season with an employee.

5. The Cervello had originally came to him to deliver him the mare ring. Now, they are working for him. As far as Byakuran is concerned, they are just another ressource for him to utilize, like almost everyone else is. But he particularly likes to use them to clean up blood stains- they know how to get rid of them particularly well.

6. Despute his cheerful and carefree facade, he does not accept failure well. This is why the Millieflore members often tries to send in Shoichi Irie to announce their failures; he seems to be the only one that's allowed to leave relatively unharmed, physically and psychologically.

7. Byakuran has an tendancy to screw around with his underlings. Sometimes litterally. His favorite is Shoichi, but in the absence of his favorite toy, any underling will do in an pinch.

**-CHILDHOOD-**

1. Despite being in his highschool and university, his childhood didn't went so smoothly: he was bullied by other kids, espically boys for being albino and having an unusual interest in florals.

2. He had an unusual interest in flowers and had mastered the art of floral very early on. His favorite flower is orchinds.

3. He actually used to dislike marshmellows- or any sweeties, but after a... certain noodle accident, he had acquited a taste for it.

4. He used to have very, very strange and vivid dreams that he would never quite remember when he woke up. This quirk would only be unlocked fully years later, when a petite bespectaled brunette would bump into him two times in two different universe.

5. He grew up with an distant and mostly absent parents- adults that were there, who nurtured him to suit their social cercle but whom didn't tend to his affectional needs. This, he supposed, might have something to do with his flippant personality nowdays.

6. He showed the capacity for psychopathic cruelity early on, as he would pull bug's limbs apart, burn them with an magnifiying glass, with the occaisonal injuried bird, frogs and rodents there and there that met a grisly fate at thoses pale hands.

7. He actually excels at school, but only because he's learned early on how to cram and cheat at homework and tests. This helped him immensely when he visited university. Nevertheless he memorized what he learned

* * *

><p><em>Like? Review! :D<em>


End file.
